Meta-Knights
|affiliation = Meta Knight, themselves }} The Meta-Knights are a group of warriors led by Meta Knight and are featured in several games in the ''Kirby'' series. For the most part, the Meta-Knights are incredibly loyal to their master. Name The group of Meta Knight's knights was originally named 「メタ・ナイツ」 in the Japanese version of Kirby Super Star, specifically during the dialog where they are first fought in Revenge of Meta Knight, but English versions obfuscate the reference. The direct translation "Meta-Knights" is instead used in the English version of Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, via the Meta Knight trophy in both games and the Halberd trophy in the latter. However, the Japanese versions of both Meta Knight trophies as well as a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate tip instead describe his group as 「メタナイト軍団ぐんだん」 (meaning "Meta Knight Corps"); the latter's Halberd trophy, Kirby: Planet Robobot (via the name of "Meta Knightmares" in Meta Knightmare Returns) and a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate spirit use 「メタナイツ」 without an interpunct, which translated to "Meta-Knights" again. The usage these terms is not officially explained but appears to be interchangeable given the localized text. Known Members The known members of this band of warriors are: *Meta Knight (head) **Axe Knight **Javelin Knight **Mace Knight **Trident Knight There are also associates of the Meta-Knights that are not explicitly called as such, in addition to the regular enemies serving as soldiers during the events of Revenge of Meta Knight: *Captain Vul *Sailor Waddle Dee *Blade Knight *Sword Knight Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land The four types of Meta-Knights (Axe Knight, Javelin Knight, Mace Knight, and Trident Knight) first appear as Room Guarding Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure alongside their chivalrous master. Each of the knights are masters of their own specific weapon. Not much information was given about them except for their likenesses and alliance with Meta Knight, and they were given minimal to no characterization. Kirby encounters them for their first time in the second level, Ice Cream Island, and then fights them once per level up until the last level (Rainbow Resort). In the remake, the normal boss music does not play; instead, a remix of the mid-boss theme from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards is played. The Meta-Knights are fought in: *Ice Cream Island, Stage 3 *Butter Building, Stage 4 *Grape Garden, Stage 5 *Yogurt Yard, Stage 4 *Orange Ocean, Stage 6 ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star, the Meta-Knights, more specfically Axe Knight, Trident Knight, and Mace Knight, were seen hiding out in Mallow Castle during the events of Dyna Blade and fought Kirby. All of them later re-accompanied their master on a full-on assault of Dream Land with their powerful warship—the Halberd. But their plan ended early when the ship's Wheelie power sources broke free from the Reactor, thanks to Kirby. The Meta-Knights seem to be unable to survive in water (possibly hinted when the Halberd was crash-landing); in Milky Way Wishes, in the area where the Copy Essence Deluxe for Sword is found on Aquarius, the Meta-Knights are seen guarding the door to the area, and when Kirby attacks them, the knockback usually gets them in the water, and they explode inside it. The Halberd is controlled by Meta Knight himself, the four aforementioned knights, Captain Vul, and Sailor Waddle Dee. After the Halberd begins to fall, Mace Knight and Axe Knight stay loyal, and vow to stay with Meta Knight until the knights are defeated by Kirby. Captain Vul, on the other hand, was the first to evacuate the Halberd prior to the crash. Sailor Waddle Dee is not shown to escape as he is last seen before the Meta Knight fight, but presumably did so off-screen. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Meta Knight can call upon Sword Knight and Blade Knight as Helpers in Meta Knightmare Ultra. Previously, the two serve under Meta Knight in the anime, almost always by his side. In the ending credits for Meta Knightmare Ultra, only Captain Vul, Sailor Waddle Dee, and Axe Knight makes a brief cameo in a snapshot with Meta Knight, in the interior of the Halberd. ''Kirby Mass Attack They finally appear in an original game as part of the Kirby Quest and Strato Patrol EOS sub-games. The four knights will attack Kirby before he can advance inside the Halberd to defeat Meta Knight. The order is Javelin Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight, and Axe Knight. Their attacks are also more effective, powerful and can cover long distances. Kirby: Planet Robobot Although not seen on-screen, The Meta-Knights worked hard to rebuild the Halberd after it crash-landed beneath the Access Ark and after Meta Knight was abducted by the Haltmann Works Company.Miiverse In Meta Knightmare Returns, Meta Knight can call upon the four Meta-Knights to perform his strongest special attack, Meta Knightmares, in which they slash through any and all enemies on screen with their respective weapon. They also appear celebrating in the sub-game's ending. Weapons Swords Swords are technically only used by Meta Knight, the head of the Meta-Knights, who typically wields Galaxia. His Helpers in Meta Knightmare Ultra, Sword Knight and Blade Knight, use standard swords. Among some swordsmen, these swords can release a beam called Sword Beam, but only if fired by full health or energy focus. Flails Flails are only used by Mace Knights. Like the Yo-Yo ability, it also swings like a handed boomerang. Axes Axes are used by Axe Knights. They are of the twin-bladed variant, and can be thrown further than the maces can be swung. Javelins Javelins are used by Javelin Knights. They fly similarly to Cupid's arrows. Tridents Tridents are used by Trident Knights. They are either thrown at or jetted into their enemy (a feature only seen in ''Kirby Super Star and its remake). In Kirby's Adventure, tridents inflict electrical damage upon contact, but in their other appearances, they are non-elemental. The Halberd The Battleship Halberd is the warship of the Meta-Knights. Staying features are the laser of the Combo Cannon, the bat-like wings, and Meta Knight's mask. Originally, the underside of the Halberd is featured like an actual ship, with a color red glider, but not in its current design, in which it contains a long cannon and several cannons. Also, it has many tri-cannons mounted on the rear bottom and lower sides. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series SSBUl Spirit Fight Meta-Knights.jpg|Spirit battle SSBUl Spirit Fight Meta-Knights 2.jpg|Spirit battle The Meta-Knights Axe Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight, and Javelin Knight appear as a single primary Ace-class neutral spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate which can be obtained by fighting a stamina battle against a team of Meta Knights wielding Killing Edges where more Meta Knights will appear during battle. When their spirit is equipped, it increases the amount of sword damage the equipped fighter will deal. Trivia *The Meta-Knights are the only mid-bosses not to appear in The Arena. *Meta-Knights are more durable than most enemies, which may be due to either being trained for battle, or wearing armor. *All but two of the games the Meta-Knights appeared in had remakes. The exceptions are Kirby Mass Attack and Kirby: Planet Robobot. Artwork K25 Meta-Knights artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Meta-Knights novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Meta Knight and the Galaxy’s Strongest Warrior'' K25th Twitter (98).jpg|Official Kirby Twitter 4-knights.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Gallery KA Meta-Knights.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Meta-Knights in Marshmellow Castle.png|Kirby's earlier confrontation with the Meta-Knights during Dyna Blade in Mallow Castle. SSBUl_Spirit_55.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) References es:The Knights fr:Méta-minions it:Meta-Knight ja:メタナイツ zh:梅塔骑士团 Category:Villains Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Villains in Kirby Super Star Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Villains in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Meta-Knights Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Allies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Knights Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters